1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ornamental lights, and more particularly to solar-powered ornamental lights for indoor and outdoor use.
2. Background and Related Art
Photovoltaic cells, commonly termed “solar cells,” are well known in the art. Solar lamps utilize solar cells to collect solar energy and convert such energy to electricity to illuminate the lamp. Solar lamps typically comprise at least one solar cell, a battery, and a luminous body contained within a housing. The solar cell, battery and luminous body comprise a circuit wherein the solar cell collects sunlight and converts solar energy to electricity, the battery stores the electricity, and the luminous body uses the stored electricity to illuminate the solar lamp and surrounding area. A light sensor may be attached to the lamp to enable or disable the electrical connection between the battery and the luminous body, depending on the availability and magnitude of external light.
As a solar lamp's luminescence depends on the lamp's ability to harvest sunlight, the location and position of the solar cell is paramount to the lamp's effectiveness. Traditionally, solar lamps fix a solar cell on top of a housing in a horizontal position relative ground level. The solar cell is thus exposed and unobstructed to maximize the level of sunlight received throughout the day. Despite its utilitarian benefits, this structure substantially increases the likelihood that the solar panel or other sensitive components may sustain substantial and/or irreparable damage as a result of normal use, especially if used outdoors. Although the housing implemented in connection with such a structure may alleviate the risk of damage to internal components, damage to the solar cell will likely render the entire solar lamp inoperable. Replacement of a solar lamp thus damaged is likely to be both costly and inconvenient.
In addition, the manufacture and assembly processes required to implement a solar lamp having such a large number of independent, complex elements is likely to be complicated, time consuming and expensive. As each independent element of the solar lamp assembly is likely to be packaged together but unassembled, there is also a substantial likelihood that one or more elements may incur damage from mishandling or improper storage before purchase.
Traditional lamp assemblies, both solar and electrically or otherwise powered, are also limited in their aesthetic appeal after purchase. Although traditional lamp assemblies include ornamental features that may be desirable for use in a certain location or in connection with a certain event, it is often desirable to be able to modify the appearance of such ornamental features so that the lamp may be used in more than one location or in connection with more than one event. Such adaptability is particularly desirable as it relates to changing seasons and specific holidays. Indeed, a unitary lamp having ornamentation that may be selectively modified or interchanged to correspond to a new season or holiday requires much less space and expense than the variety of bulky holiday decorations typically found in residential garages and basements. Moreover, the functional benefits of a lamp are often desired regardless of any particular occasion. Selectively interchangeable ornamentation may enable a lamp to adapt to any occasion without impairing its general use.
Accordingly, what is needed is an ornamental lamp assembly that effectively protects a solar circuit, thereby reducing both the need to replace and/or repair the lamp and the costs associated therewith. Further what is needed is an ornamental lamp assembly that facilitates replacement of the battery without disturbing more sensitive components of the circuit. What is also needed is an ornamental lamp assembly that facilitates manufacture and assembly of the lamp while reducing the likelihood of damage before purchase. Finally, what is needed is an ornamental lamp assembly that enables the decorative effect of the lamp to be easily and inexpensively varied as desired to enhance and/or alter the look and feel of the area in which the lamp is located.
The present invention overcomes the foregoing and other disadvantages of the prior art by providing a novel and improved ornamental lamp assembly.